A new chapter Greater changes
by DrawACircleThatIsTheEarth
Summary: Yuuri and Victor both wanted to have a child now. They hope it would bring the two of them to a new chapter in their relationship. That it would bring the both of them closer. In the end it did the complete oppisite. Driving the two of them apart.
1. Chapter 1

"You know Yuri," VIctor started, leaning forward to Yuri.

It was Yuri's 26th birthday and they were celebrating it with family and friends at Yuri's childhood house, yu-topia.

The company was sitting around the table, looking at the drink man called Victor.

Yuri had a blush spreeding across his cheeks, not knowing what to do in a situation like now. He had seen Victor drink many times but he would normaly just fall asleep and not bother him with things that sounded serious. This man really was good at surprising him each and every time he did something.

"what is there that I am supposted to know?" He asked as curiousity was washing over him. what could it be. didn't he love him anymore. That couldn't be it, right? Yesterday Victor had taken him out for dinner and told him how much he loved him over and over again. was it a lie?

The friends and family were all looking at Victor now as he kept silent for a while. like he got unsure he wanted to continue with what he started.

"I have een thinking Yuri..." Victor tarted again but got broken by a hic up. "You know I really would like to adobt a child with you." He said being broken after each word by a hic up. He reached for his glass. Bringing it to his lips but it got taken from his hands by his partner. A frown spreeding over his face. Yuri just shook his head. He didn't want to deal with Victors hangover tomorrow.

It took a bit of time before it hit him. When Yuri had placed the glass onto the time he just realized the big confession he had made. His eyes grew wide. there was no way that was something Victor would think about? Right?

Not only Yuri was surprised but his family and friends where looking at the Russian with big eyes. Had they heard him right? No doubting in it. Even though Victor was drunk they all could hear he was being serious with them.

Yuri's mother was the first one to speak after. "That sounds lovely. I bet you and Yuri will be amazing fathers!" She liked the thought of getting a new family and of getting a grandchild. even though it wouldn't be blood related to her it still would be amazing and it could bring the two even closer together. It would change them for sure.

Yuri was quite from the shock washing over him. he still had a hard time believing what he had just hear and hearing his mothers reaction on it didn't make it better. To be honest with himself, he had been thinking about it himself as well but never dared to start talking about it.

"I... I eh.. I would love to have one as well but I'd love to have one that would look like us. Not reallu one from someone else. And I know that won't be posible. We are both male and gay. Having to find someone willing to get a child with one of us and breed out is going to be hard." Yuri let his head hang. Not wanting to face anyone of them. He had been honest with his opinion of it.

Monako, who also was pretty drunk wrapped an arm around Victor, leaning against the man. She started feeling him up a bit. "well if that's the problem to you. I wouldn't mind spending a night with Victor and get a child with him. I mean who wouldn't want to get fucked by a skating legend and good looking fella like him?" She started grinding against Victors arm.

Yuri's blood started to boil with jealousy, Imagining Victor being intumate with someone other then him made him feel jealous. Victor was his and his only. No one was allowed to touch him like that accept himself. But then again he really wanted a child of himself.

They were both drink as fuck. Desisions like that shouldn't even be made at moments like this.

"lets not hurry those things. Getting a child to take care of is a very big thing and shouldn't be taken like this."Yuri decided to man up for a but. His father gave him a pet on the back. "That's a wise decion. I'm proud." He said with a smile.

victor was trying hard to get the drunk Monako off him without much luck. Being together with Yuri had changed him a lot and messing around with other people just felt wrong to him. Even in his drunken state he was in now he still couldn't toletate it.

"Those bed times are fo me and Yuri to share. Me and him only. "Victor said sharply as he finally pulled free from the female. Then he went to Yuri, hugging him tight. "Yuri!" Victor started to whine. "Yuri... Your friend is trying to seduce me. Tell her to stop. I only want you."

Yuuko laughed at the sight. She had never espected things like this to happen. Yuri marrying his childhood idol. And Victor eing this trust worthy in their relationship or well Marriage was beautiful.

"You know, If you guys really want to have one. Then tell me and I'll let you first take care of one of my triplets a few times. Before I let you two get one." She was strong to her word. She just couldn't get hersel to let something made to happen between them or the kid. It was a thing that could ruin them without a problem.

"You're right. Victor and I really should talk about it." Yuri still loked down, noticing Victor had fallen asleep. "But first I need to get Sleeping beauty here in bed safely."

Yuuko aw'ed from the sweet nickname Yuri had just named his husband. Not only Victor had changed, so had Yuri. He had gotten less shy and more open to things.

"Hey Yuri, Don't take advantage of Victor Like this! That's not very nice now, is it?" Monako joked by swaying left and right.

Victor woke up from that and looked at the female. "Yuri won't ever do something like that. Right, Yuri?"Now he was looking up at his husband. "Right Yuri. You wouldn't do that. Only if we both want to, right?"

Yuri blushed. WHy did they have to start about his love life. The sex part of it none the less. "Eh, no, no, no of course now!"His voice got a bit louder from emberres ment. Those two had no same at all. They also didn't when they were sober honestly.

"I knew it. You see that. Yuri won't ever do that." VIctr sticked out his tongue like a little kid.

((A/N: So this is my first yoi fanfiction. ENglish isn't my first langurage. I only get it at school. If I were to write it in dutch it would suck way less but I Bet there won't be a lot of dutchies reading those fanfictions soyeah. I hope you guys like it.))


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Victor woke up groaning from his hangover. Even though the Russian was good at holding his lquer he got hangovers from time to time. So waking up with a headach was a not so pleasant surprise to him. He most have drunk a it more then he normally would. He felt bad for drinking so much, especially because of his husbands birthday. Turning his head to look at Yuri who was still sleeping. A smile was reaching his lips. Yuri was aging so gracefull and got more attractive each time he looked at him. "I'm sorry Yuri, for drinking so much. I had actually planned something different for the two of us instead of getting drunk and fall asleep early."He whispered softly, not wanting to wake him op.

Then he remembered his blundly confessing about wanting a child and finding out Yuri had been thinking about it too. He elt like he should eel anything but the feelings he had now. He shoud be feeling happy and exited instead of scared and nervous. Luckly he was good at hiding those kind of emotions for people. This was one of his many flaws not even Yuri knew about but Victor found that Yuri had enough to worry about on itself and didn't need his probem as well.

Victor reached out to wipe Yuri's drool from his mouth when the phone rang. They had decided on getting a phone for the house itself so they didn't get anything annoying on their mobiles when they wanted to go out. Rolling out of bed quickly so Yuri did not wake up from the phone going off he ran to the other side of their room, picking up. "Morning, Victor's speaking." He awnsered not recodnizing the phone number that he had read on the display.

"Oh hi Victor. Good to hear you. I honestly thought Yuri would've picked up because you were drunk last night." Yuri's mother called them to check up on them. When they had left yesterday the was doubting Yuri would make it home, almost having to carry the Russian home. "We are alright madam. Yuri is still asleep. Thank you for thinking about us though. You're amazing."

Victor really liked Yuri's family. They were way more accepting to them then his family. He was raised in a homophobic family. Which isn't that much of a surprise because well it was russia. He thought It would be the same for Yuri because of Japan and all. But luckly his family wasn't liket that. When he just arrived at Hatsetsu and Yu-topia he could already feel the different admosper.

"Well its good its going well. Have a good day." She said and hang up before Victor could say anything else. He sighted softly, still the smile on his face. He felt happy even though he had a headach send from hell. So he decided to make himself useful and make breakfast on bed for Yuri and take some painkillers to get him through the day.

He made some toast with jam on it nothing to completed. Victor wasn't really the kind of king in the kitching Yuri was. Well at least one of them could cook. Because the two of them had both retired from skating last year after getting married. Victor had done his best to get Yuri to continue, telling him over and over again that he was still young enough but then yet again, Yuri was now as old as he was when he came to Japan to couch him. And Victor couldn't lie about the fact that he felt his body rejecting the quality of his skating already.

placing all of it on one plate and fulling the glass with some Japanese green tea and took it back to their bedroom. He placed it on the bedside table on Yuri's side and leaned over him, kissing his cheek. Then hanging above his ear and whispered. "Good morning beautiful. Its time to wake up. I've made you breakfast." He then stood up straigh to sit beside him.

"Five more minutes." He groaned and turned to his belly. trying to block out the world. "If you don't wake up I will get Makkachin to come an get you." Victor treatent. It woudn't be to bad of a punishment in the first place. All the dog would do is lick Yuri's face to wake him up. ANd Victor knew that Yuri didn't mind it that much as he tried to me make it look like he did.

Yuri jumped up with big eyes and looked up at Victor. "No way you'd do that, right?" He asked. oh wait.. the dog was with Juko because he had requested her to look after her for a few days so Victor and him could go out without having to worry about their dog. Did Victor forget? It wouldn't be the first time he had forgotten something. "Victor, Makkachin is with Juko remember?" "Ohh yeah. Sorry I forgot. But it did help because now you are awake. I made you tea and toast. It would be heartbreaking to me if you didn't eat it and now its still warm." Victor set up his puppy eyes and looked down at Yuri.

"Yeah you're right, sorry about that. I just am really tired from yesterday. You were so drunk I almost had to carry you home which realy was a pain. You're heavy." Victors hand flew to his heart. "That hurt Yuri. I'm not that heavy. I just own a lot of musceles." It was hard on VIctor. Because he wasn't skating that much anymore he was gaining weight and losing his strangth and well builed body and it got harder to ignore. He finally understood how Yuri must have felt when they met in Japan.

"Thanks for making my breakfast though. You really are the man of surprises, aren't you?" Yuri reached out for the toast and started eating while looking at Victors hands. They both wore two rings. One was from three years back, the one Yuri got them as good luck charm and got changed into engament rings when his friend Pitchit had mistaken them for wedding rings and Victor though it was a good idea to play along and make them engamentrings instead. Not that he really was complaing back then because they were indeed dating back then. The other ring was their wedding ring. It was a pit more complecated one. One with some diamonds in them and on the inside they had craved out the date of their wedding and their names. You couldn't see that while it was on the hand but they knew it was there and that was what counted. He still had a hard time believing this was all real. But it had been going on to long to be a dream.

"Of course I am. If I ever stop surprizing you, you should take me to a doctor because I would be sick." He laughed. He noticed Yuri staring at his hand. His heart was racing. He could tell what Yuri was thinking about and it just made him so happy to know there was someone out there who loved him so much. Victor had way to many failed dating attemps its not even funny. Maybe because most of them were girl and he was just to gay to actually fall for them the way he though he should. He always saw them more like friends then girlfriends. The man he dated all just wanted him for his body more then for the person he was aside from his well trained body so that never really worked out either. But Yuri wasn't like that. Yuri was perfection so pure.

Yuri finished his toast and went in for the tea. He took a sip and spit it right out, the hot tea getting straight into Victors face. "Victor this is way to bitter. How long did you keep the teabag in." Victor looked at Yuri with big eyes. "wait.. you are supposted to take it out instead of dropping it in?" He asked. The only place where he had made tea was in England and they told him to just drop the tea bag in without any further concerns of taking it out again. "Really Victor? Really? When did you learn to make tea." Yuri couldn't believe it that Victor had just made tea like that. it was awful. "Sorry.. that's how I learned it when I was in England and I never made tea after that..."

Yuri placed the glass back on the bedside table and sighted. "So now I need to teach a 31 year old how to make tea?" Yuri looked at Victor in disbelieve but then a smile came to his face. Victor looked so confused and was wet. He leaned forward and wiped the tea from his face. "Well I guess so yeah..." Victor was emberreced to say the least but seeing Yuri smile made it a bit better.

And so that day Yuri teached Victor how to make tea. victor was complaining about waisting as much water by not drinking each cup of tea they had made but now they were sure he won't mess it up ever again.

They went to bed later that night when Yuri started to question Victor wasn't waiting for at all.

"SO Victor, about what you said yesterday.. About wanting a child to take care off. What were you planning." Yuri asked while getting undressed. He had gotten more comfortable around the other and in his own body. They now slept with boxers only.

"No, we are not gonna talk about that now. Please leave that for tomorrow and not when I am already half asleep." Victor really wasn't to happy with Yuri bring it up. He wasn't all to sure if he really wanted to. And he really did not want to dissapoint Yuri with it.

"If we don't talk about it right now I know you won't tomorrow or any other time I bring it up. I know it's something serious and we need to take it serious if we want to pull it through so don't give me that crap. This is about ouor future together. And it's only 9 PM so not even that late. We aren't even away for 12 hours you can't be that tired." Yuri didn't know where the annoyence came from but it was there. Probably because of some stress from the future and really wanting to know what was waiting for him.

"Yuri not now. I have a major hangover from yesterday night and I really do ot feel up to talking about something like adobting a child you know." Now Victor was annoyed as well and threw off his shirt and turned his back to Yuri.

This made Yuri angry. "Well its not my fault you were drunk off your ass last night. You were the one in charge of your own drinking and you wanted that much. And it was my birthday and it didn't even felt like that when you got drunk. You really need to keep your hands off the alcohol. You don't skate that much anymore and I can't ignore the fact that you are gaining waight. And don't play it off like you aren'ts because you and I both know thats the truth." He was raising his voice. Wanting to be heard.

"I don't feel like talking with you when you are like this. Good night Yuri." Victor then left the room. Like hell he was going to join Yuri in bed like that. He had enough to deal with. The headach had fully returned and all he wanted was to sleep and wake up without one and a good night rest. Instead of having to argue with his husband.

"wait where are you going." Yuri asked confused when Victor had left the room in his underwear.

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch tonight because I don't feel like laying next to you now. Good night yuri." victor didn't turn around to look at Yuri. He knew he was hurting him. It hurt him too but really he did not want to deal with that right now.

"You know I don't need a god damn child while my husband is acting like one!" Yuri yelled and slammed the door shit. What was Victor thinking? leaving him alone like that. Groaning loudly he let himself fall onto the bed and fell asleep.

later that night Yuri had woken up to feel the bed next to him was still empty. Then he remembered their fight. They never really faught about anything really. The two of them always lived insink with each other. He got out of bed and went to the couch to check on VIctor. Who was sleeping sitting on the couch with a bottle of beer, barely touched next to him. Yuri shook his head, what were he to do with him. He had heard that Victor would turn to alcohol when he was upset.

He grabbed the bottle and placed it on the coffee table in front of them and then came to sit next to him and fell asleep once more. He couldn't stay mad at him for long.


End file.
